


Lovestrife (Poems by me)

by Hannigrammatic



Series: Poetry - Hannigram and Others [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Free Verse, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigrammatic/pseuds/Hannigrammatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry - Hannigram and Others</p>
<p>Just a selection of poems I've written or will write in the future. Nothing very important, as I'd just like to keep track.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovestrife (Poems by me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeautiful/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Transcendent Suffering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961221) by [itsbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeautiful/pseuds/itsbeautiful). 



> Just a place to put up my Hannigram poems ♥ I keep losing/forgetting them so I figured this would be a good spot to put them!
> 
> This particular poem is dedicated to and inspired by [itsbeautiful](http://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeautiful/pseuds/itsbeautiful/works) and their **amazing** story [Transcendent Suffering](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4961221/chapters/11392429)
> 
> Thank you for the endless amounts of feels, dear! ♥

softer than silk  
wrapping a bruised, still beating organ,  
finally water for  
cracked and dry lips  
suffocating in heat;  
scarf wrapping neck  
alone in the cold,  
gentle hands  
wrapping around upper arm,  
safe embrace in an empty world.

no words for value,  
no emotion to name,  
nothing but light,  
safe and warm  
forgiving;  
soft nest,  
hold tighter;  
bittersweet rest  
in arms unfolded.

only love through the strife  
only smiles through the hate  
only patience through the rage  
warm arms despite the blade.

make it sound good  
your pretty little lies  
wrap me up in sweet words  
watch me die.

**Author's Note:**

> Crushed Petals will resume being updated super soon! Warm weather keeps me away from the PC haha~ Bless you all ♥


End file.
